1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for transient voltage clamping and, in particular, a circuit for transient voltage clamping within an ASIC that is a motor driver for a disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical hard disk drive (HDD) applications, specific integrated circuits (ASICs) are used for driving the spindle and voice coil motors. Under certain conditions, inductive loads may dump their stored energy (in the form of large currents) on the power supply of the ASIC causing the voltage in the power supply to rise. Reverse isolation blocking diodes are usually provided to prevent the system power supply from absorbing the excess energy. As a result, the drain voltage of the high side drivers may rise to levels which cause the destruction of the ASIC. Therefore a voltage clamp is required to be placed on the supply voltage of the ASIC for reducing the effects of such transient voltages from the inductive loads.
In order to address the above-mentioned problem, prior art solutions provide the following:
1. A transient voltage suppressor (TVS) can be used externally to the ASIC to clamp the voltage. This increases the cost of the HDD and the voltage tolerance of the TVS is often wide, which can lead to inadequate suppression of transient voltages. For example, if the required TVS operating range is 13.2V (i.e., 12V supply +10%) to 16V (the absolute rating) and TVS voltage tolerance is wide, it may not be able to effectively clamp in the required range.
2. An alternative is to put a very large capacitor on the ASIC power supply to absorb the dumped energy. However, such large capacitors are costly.
3. A simple voltage clamp circuit consisting of zener-npn or zener-nmos devices can also be used to absorb the dumped energy. Such a circuit can be integrated into the ASIC or may be external. However, the wide tolerance of activation voltage and long response time makes this circuit unsuitable for use in applications where the operating voltage range and the absolute maximum voltage of the ASIC are relatively close to each other. HDDs of small dimension require lower tolerances in activation voltage than are provided by these circuits.